The field of the disclosure relates generally to systems used to measure information technology availability.
The availability of an information technology (IT) system may be difficult to measure. IT availability is generally measured as a percentage of hardware component uptime based on problems reported in a ticketing system or based on hardware monitoring. When an end user is using a large or highly integrated system, transactions may transit many system components. Because many system components may be used in large integrated systems, measuring single component uptime percentages may not accurately provide end-to-end availability as seen by the end user. In such cases, the percentage of uptime may not exhibit a direct relationship to the impact of the outage to the business. As a result, it may be difficult to also measure the actual cost of IT outages in such systems.
Because IT availability and actual costs of IT outages are difficult to measure, efficiently focusing resources and capital to address the availability problem is challenging. Accordingly, there is a need for systems to assist in assessing the value of IT availability with the ability to provide improvements based on a measured benefit.